Providing proper and efficient care for individuals such as seniors or other patients who may suffer from diminishing dexterity and neurological physiological functionality may be difficult and financially burdensome. Additionally, providing live-in care for such individuals, or residence in a specialized care facility may be undesirable and invasive for both patients and their families. As such, an improved system for providing care and/or assistance to such individuals is needed.